Seven-day Reward
This is a special event for new server only ! After a new server has opened, the first 7 days, you can earn rewards completing some activities. After those 7 days, the activities are closed but you still can clam rewards. There is 4 bonus rewards, unlocked by completing activities : * Blue Caps (50 points) : Flying Nimbus Platform + Tenshinhan Soul (x 15). * Purple Caps (100 points) : Purple EXP Fish Bag (x 5) + Tenshinhan Soul (x 25). * Orange Caps (150 points) : Gold Coin (x 500) + Tenshinhan Soul (x 35). * Red Caps (200 points) : Chi (x 200K) + Tenshinhan Soul (x 45). So if you are able to reach 200 points you will unlock Tenshinhan. So how to reach 200 points ? Every day you have a login reward, when you claim it, you receive +5 points. So you can at least earn 35 points easily. Each activity earn +1 point. Day 1 * Login (+5 points) : Gold (x50) + 1 hand of Senzu Bean (x2) + Chi (x50000). * Player Lv. 10 ,12, 14, ..., 48. (+1 point each for a total of 20 points) : Gold. * Clear Normal Instances from chapter 1 to 20 (+1 point each for a total of 20 points) : Krillin Soul + Silver. * Half-price : Turtle School stuff. Day 2 * Login (+5 points) : Gold (x100) + Yamcha (x1) + Blue EXP Fish Bag (x10). * Clear Elite Instances from chapter 1 to 20 (+1 point each for a total of 20 points) : Blue EXP Fish Bag. * Achieve Arena rank from 1000 to 1st place (+1 point each for a total of 16 points) : Arena Coin. * Half-price : Purple EXP Fish Bag (x10). Day 3 * Login (+5 points) : Gold (x150) + Ramen (x5). * Contribute for Clan 5 times each day (+1 point each for a total of 7 points) : Admission Ticket. * Send Gift for 5, 10, 15, ..., 35 times (+1 point each 5 for a total of 7 points) : Gold. * Half-price : Ramen (x50). Day 4 * Login (+5 points) : Gold (x200) + Loaded Turtle Shell (x1) + Forging Stone (x5). * Challenge Demon Invasion 5, 10, 15, ..., 70 times (+1 point each 5 for a total of 14 points) : Piccolo Daimao Soul. * Enhance Exclusive Gear (+1 point each for a total of 14 points) : Forging Stone. * Half-price : Forging Stone (x50). Day 5 * Login (+5 points) : Gold (x250) + Admission Ticket (x15) + Awaken Stone (x5). * Advance Gear (basic gear only) 6, 12, 18, ...42 times (+1 point each 6 for a total of 7 points) : Intermediate Weight Gift and Senior Weight Gift. * Awaken Gear 1 to 20 times (+1 point each for a total of 14 points) : Awaken Stone. * Half-price : Awaken Stone (x50). Day 6 * Login (+5 points) : Gold (x350) + Purple EXP Fish Bag (x5) + Purple Caps (x100) + Orange Caps (x20). * Challenge Karin Tower 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 45 and 60 times (+1 point each for a total of 7 points) : Karin Coin. * Occupy Undersea Mines for 3 to 21 times (+1 point each for a total of 7 points) : Ore. * Half-price : Purple Caps (x250) + Orange Caps (x34) + Purple EXP Fish Bag (x4) + Chi (x10000). Day 7 * Login (+5 points) : Gold (x500) + Turtle Stone (x100) + Silver (x10000K). * Train character for 10 to 120 (+1 point each for a total of 7 points) : Gold. * Character evolve for 8, 12, 16, 20, 24, 28, 35 times (+1 point each for a total of 7 points) : Purple EXP Fish Bag. * Half-price : Overmatch Goku (skin). Category:Map Locations Category:Event